


Maybe the silence will help

by rachyxxx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachyxxx/pseuds/rachyxxx
Summary: All Terezi can do after Vriska dies is blame herself, but maybe Kanaya can help with that.





	

You know there's nothing you can really say to make this better, or even to make sense of it, so you sit silently, your hand in hers. Was it always so small? Was she always this small? She looks so tiny next to you, her head pressed against your shoulder, her body shaking ever so slightly. Maybe if you sit here for long enough, everything will magically be alright again. Maybe this whole thing would actually make sense again.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

The voice startles you out of your stupor. It's so much quieter than you've ever heard it. All bravado has disappeared, at least in the quiet of your respiteblock. The sharpest tongue on the meteor is suddenly silenced, leaving only brutal honestly behind.

"I don't really know." Best to be honest right back, lies such as _it'll be okay_ aren't welcome in this place. At least not right now.

"Did I do the right thing?"

Was there an answer to that? You'd barely had time to process this yourself, and now you were expected to tell her if she was right? Of course she'd done the right thing: any other course of action would have endangered the lives of everyone here, and it was the most selfless thing you'd ever seen her do. But at the same time, it was another body. Would it even help to tell her she was right? Would she believe you? Maybe someday.

"You did the right thing."

She nods and presses further into you, seeming to take comfort in the closeness of your bodies. This is the closest you've ever been, not just physically; she's looking for comfort and you're happy to provide it. It's a comfort for you too if you're honest with yourself. You're not trying to impose - this would hardly be the right time, if there ever was a correct time for red advances - it's simply, well, nice.

Maybe the closeness would be enough for both of you to recover from this.

"Can I stay here?"

_Like I could ever refuse._ You chuckle and hope she doesn't mistake the reason you do. "Of course."

She looks up at you and it's almost as if she can see you for a moment, those piercing red eyes which have always seen more than they would ever let on. Can she see the tears that have been falling silently this entire time? Can she smell them? Maybe she hasn't commented because tears are streaming down her face too.

And if she can see all of that, can she see the way you are feeling? Can she tell that, despite everything, you still adore her? She presses herself back against you, close enough you feel that your bodies will fuse. 

"What will everyone else think? What if I've ruined everything?" The frantic questions pour out of her as if they were tears pouring out of her precious eyes. You've never seen her so panicked and afraid. In fact, you've never seen anyone like this. All that runs through your mind is somewhat selfish thoughts. The thought that it doesn't matter if anybody else is angry or upset; right here, right now it's just the two of you. She'll always have you, for the rest of your sweeps on this godforsaken meteor, whether she knows it or not.

"You did the right thing. That's all that matters. Now come here you." You wrap your arms around her and let the words leave your mouth on instinct. Comfort is all you can offer, but maybe that's enough.

"Maybe it'll work out, in the end."

You smile and know the time for facades and bravado has arrived yet again.

"It just might."

You lay the faintest whisper of a kiss on her forehead. And in that short spell of silence, everything is actually okay, at least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Kanrezi because it's so good and pure... Terezi definitely needed comfort after Vriska died, and Kanaya definitely needs it too. <3


End file.
